Ancient Eygpt
by Amaiya Ishihama
Summary: I have no summary but its a really good plot ! plzz read


''Confound it, in the name Anubis! Im late for work again!''

Those were Kali Sahknara's favorite words. As of the age of 9, she was sold to the Pharaoh for a few glass coins by her parents who desperately needed the money to pay their taxes and the monarch had put her straight to work in order to earn her keep. Kali had a very good memory and a love of the written word which was highly unusual amongst girls, especially those coming for destitute families such as hers. The Pharaoh, acknowledging her strange talent, gave her the position of Pharaohs Scribe, where she spent her days in the Palace Library buried under mountains of Papyrus.

As she raced down the halls of Pharaoh Atems Palace, she was already mentally preparing for her most favorite outing of the year : tomorrow night was the first night of the Festival of Ma'at , a week long festivity honoring the Gods. With that in mind, she made her way to the Library just to be intercepted by two men of the Pharaohs Personal Guard.

''Ms.Sahknara, it is the Pharaohs wish that you appear in the Throne Room as soon as possible''

The Pharaoh is always very concerned of his personal security, or why else would he send his two most stacked body guards to fetch the simple librarian. Anyway, this didn't leave Kali with much of a choice and hopefully, Atem didn't wish to address the issue of her chronic tardiness at the Library.

Arriving in the Throne Room, she saw the Pharaoh sitting center piece of the large circular room, decorated with yards of purple silk and the most lavish gold chandeliers. Surrounding him are his 6 priests; Mahado, Karim, Akunadin, Shadda, Isis and Seto. In fact, priest Seto was to Kali the most impressive of them all. He mostly kept to himself and spent a lot of time in the Palace Library translating old spells from ancient civilizations. Of course, the Egyptian Caste System didn't permit him to address Kali; it was not well seen for one of high rank such as his to speak to a commoner. Nevertheless, his scholarly attitude had profoundly infatuated Kali. She bowed and spoke to the Pharaoh:

''You sent for me, my Pharaoh? How can I be of service?''

''I have the duty to inform you that all the Palace Officials and yourself are all quarantined. This mean you are hereby restricted to the Palace grounds are not to leave under any circumstance. Is that understood?''

''Yes Pharaoh but if I may beg indulgence, tonight is the Festival of Ma'at and all the people are going. Why is it that we, Palace Officials, must stay indoors?''

This kind of back-talk caused quite a shock to the priest, except Akunadin who seemed perfectly disinterested in all these happenings and Mana, Mahado's apprentice, who gave a faint giggle. That's when priest Mahado stepped in.

''Foolish girl! Have you not noticed that our city is under full attack? Tozoukuoh Bakura and his followers are looking to find their way in here as we speak and they could surely slaughter us all''

''I understand. Pardon me, my mouth has ran away with me again. By your leave Great Pharaoh''

Kali made her way back to the library, secretly resentful of Atems harsh decision, when she heard a voice calling out:

''Kali! Please wait!''

''Mana? What are you doing here?''

''You know how we planned to attend the Festival of Ma'at this year? Well, I was thinking we should''

''Sneak out?''

''Should we risk it?''

''Definitely! Meet me tonight at the top of the tower of the West Wing, its usually deserted, and we'll make our way to the festival from there''

That night, both Kali and Mana made their way to town to see the festivities. It was beautiful. Fires were lit everywhere, people were dancing, drunken men were merrily singing in the streets and children were running around in the crowd. Egypt was so alive during it's festivals. The effigy of the God of Ra was hung on the buildings and the people sung chants of praise at it's sight. The evening was going just as planned when Kali and her friend heard a big commotion coming from not that far away. A bunch of horse ridding men dressed in black were tearing their way through the masses and setting houses on fire with their torches.

''Mana, Whats going on?''

''This is what the Pharaoh feared! We are under attack. These are the men under the command of Touzokuoh Bakura!''

''The King of Thieves from the massacred town of Kuruelna? We have to make our way back and alert the Pharaoh''

As Kali and Mana were racing back towards the palace, a tall overshadowing figure was knocking people out of his way and brandishing his overly long scimitar . He was obviously the one commandeering the rest of them. It was the Thief Bakura, clad in his red overcoat. His purpose was obvious, he was here to raid the Tomb of the Past Pharaoh's, particularly the tomb of Akunamkanon, Atem's father.

When the girls made their way to the palace, Atem was already gone, the room was empty except for Akunadin, sitting on the throne.

''Well, what do we have here? Civil disobedience?''

''Where's the Pharaoh? We bring urgent news!'' Answered Mana with a panicked look on her face.

Akunadin rised from his seat and called out: ''Guards! Seize them. These are the girls that betrayed Egypt and brought forth Thief Bakura and his men!''

''Thats not true! Let us speak to the Pharaoh!''

''Once I tell the Pharaoh of your evil deeds, the only thing youll be hearing are the words Mind Crush. Now take them to the stocks!''

The stocks were the most horrible place one could ever imagine. Although it was well known that Pharaoh Atem did not endorse such practices, it seems the girls weren't the first to be thrown in.

''This is probably the work of Akunadin'' Whispered Mana as she looked at the other prisoners who had, on their faces, the relics of unimaginable torture.

Kali and Mana didnt say a word as they were pushed in a dark cell, which they shared with shady looking man who was laughing constantly and screaming:

''Hahahaha! Zork Necrophidius is coming! Zork Necrophidius is coming!''

But their quiet desperation was soon interrupted when a messenger came to deliver sad news to the guards.

''Its all over! Touzokuoh made his way in the palace. He's already killed our blessed priest Mahado and taken his Sennen Ring. Our only hope lies with the Pharaoh now!''

Mana broke into tears at the news of her mentor losing to Touzokuoh! She had vowed at that moment to become the greatest magician girl in his honor.

''What are we gonna do Kali, were stuck here and if Akunadin gets to the Pharaoh, were done for!'' Said Mana through all her tears.

''It doesnt matter what we do, we wont get nowhere! This is so unfair, I wish Pharaoh Atem loses this duel!''

The strange man suddenly stopped his maniacal laughter and said:

''Wish granted''.


End file.
